


Vague Misery

by cyanidegirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depression, because the show must go on, but he won't let anyone see, huge description of depression, it's always been my belief that deep down Dick is hurting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: It's always been there, even before the tragedy.  But he's dealt this long, so who needs to know?





	

 He's always felt it, lurking in the shadows.  For as long as he can remember, even before they fell, it's been there.  Waiting for things to go wrong.  Waiting for a moment alone.  

      He ignores it, does his best to power through it.  Focused instead on flying, on missions and teams and friends.  He's spent years like this.  He's a pro now.

      But some days it's too strong.  Some days it becomes all consuming and it takes everything he has to get out of bed.  It makes the world look saturated, makes every sound feel like he's underwater, thickens the air so even breathing becomes a chore.  On those days, he disappears.

      His friends have become used to it, the occasional fall he takes from the face of the earth.  He spends so much time being around team members and family that they figure he needs some time alone every now and then.  A bird needs to fly from the nest, after all.

      He knows this isn't normal, knows something is wrong with him.  But every time he considers working it out, that lurking presence whispers that he doesn't _really_ have a problem.  Look at him, he's got a full life, doesn't he?  He has friends and family and a nighttime job that he _loves_.  So what if some days his eyelids are like stone?  Who cares that sometimes he doesn't even feel real?  It doesn't matter that it's getting harder as the years add on.  He's always handled it.

      It’s just a vague sense of misery, after all.


End file.
